


Desires

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to the Great Smials, Merry can't stop thinking about Pippin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

Merry tried to concentrate on the conversation, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Ever since he had arrived at the Great Smials that afternoon he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Pippin. He looked so radiant tonight, so beautiful and perfect. His skin was so smooth and soft. Merry was desperate to reach across the table and caress his cheek, then move his thumb down to stroke his lips… Those wonderful little pink lips that he yearned to taste…

He groaned and took a large gulp of wine. This was like torture to him. He wished he could vanish to his room and relieve himself of the increasing urges inside of him, but he was trapped here at the table. He couldn’t leave whilst they were still eating, especially whilst in the company of his family. The dinner had seemed to last for hours, and they still had dessert to eat.

It was served eventually, a delicious looking slice of sponge cake with a thick layer of cream and jam in the centre. Merry felt his mouth turn dry as he watched Pippin tuck into it. He ate ravenously, as he always did, and he looked across the table at Merry as he swallowed his first mouthful. Merry almost cursed as Pippin stared at him with those gleaming green eyes of his.

As Pippin ate, cream stuck to his lips, and he licked them slowly. Merry bit his lip hard to suppress the moan that came from his mouth. He looked down at his plate and gulped. He wondered whether was trying to torment and frustrate him on purpose, and he couldn’t stop himself from imagining the most inappropriate things.

“Merry, are you okay?”

Pearl’s voice made him snap out of his trance, and he looked up at her quickly.

“I-I’m fine,” he stuttered, “Really. I’m fine.”

He cleared his throat and looked around the table awkwardly. Everyone was staring at him now. His parents with their concerned frowns, Eglantine with her encouraging smile, Paladin with his suspicious glare, the three girls with their eyes full of inquisitiveness… And Pippin.

Merry didn’t think he could bear this for much longer. He tensed as he caught Pippin’s gaze. The lad was so outrageously attractive with his cinnamon curls and porcelain skin and little plump lips. He’d never felt desire this strongly before. All Merry wanted right now was Pippin. He _needed_ him.

The rest of that evening passed by agonisingly slowly, and when Merry left the table he rushed straight to his room (he managed to dash off before anyone noticed the suspicious swell in his breeches, thank goodness). He got onto his bed and hastily removed his trousers, discarding them onto the floor.

He wrapped his hand round his length, gasping a little at the first touch. He started pumping quickly, and it didn’t take him long to finish, as his desires were now incredibly strong. Thoughts of Pippin were vivid in his mind; Pippin kneeling before him, staring up at him with those beautiful eyes of his, Merry’s member in his sweet little mouth…

Merry had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying out with pleasure as he came. He lay panting heavily, his brow dripping with sweat. His urges were fulfilled, for now at least.

Then suddenly the door opened, and in walked Pippin. He gasped when he saw Merry, exposed and breathless and covered in _that_ , and averted his eyes. Merry swore and pulled the covers over himself hurriedly,

“I-I should have knocked,” Pippin whispered, blushing.

“Shut the door!” Merry hissed. His cousin quickly shut the bedroom door, and Merry glared at him, “Why do you never knock?!”

“I’m sorry!” squeaked Pippin. He bit his lip nervously, and Merry sighed.

“Oh, come here,” He opened up his arms, and Pippin clambered onto the bed and embraced him. Merry kissed his forehead softly. “Let’s pretend that never happened.”

Merry cleared his throat, and Pippin giggled quietly. “Y-you… You’re very good-looking, Merry. I-I mean… Well… You know…”

The older hobbit let out a chuckle. “You too, Pip… Now let me sleep…”


End file.
